


A Little Poem

by enderluv



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderluv/pseuds/enderluv
Summary: I was bored and made a poem





	A Little Poem

Do I want my bottle or do I just want me coffee? Can  
You be my daddy? I'm feeling just a little spaced again.  
Got myself some crayons, I guess I should start to get to work,  
Start to make my daddy works of art inside my coloring book  
Show it to them and they'll hang it high up on the fridge for me  
To show off what their Angel made whenever we have company!  
Then at night they'll tuck me in and ask me how my day had been  
I'd just say how I can't wait for tomorrow to do it again!

 

Wake up in the morning and I don't feel little, this is new!  
I don't need Daddy now but I know they'll be right here when I do.  
I get dressed, see that Daddy's left for work, say goodbye anyway,  
Pull my shoes on, open up the door, it's time to start my day!


End file.
